Datos
by CorSkitty83
Summary: Datos de los protagonistas y de sus Pokemon. Conoce las personalidades de cada personaje y un poco de su historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Ash Ketchum**

* * *

 **Edad**

16 Años

* * *

 **Personalidad y Características**

Siempre va con una sonrisa y su cara en alto, viajo a través de las diversas regiones del mundo Pokémon acompañado de sus amigos. Por su estilo tan positivo y su forma de entrenar a sus Pokémon le han traído rivales muchos de ellos fuertes competidores, como es en el caso de Gary y Paul, en su camino de ser el Maestro Pokémon.

Es muy positivo tratando siempre de encontrar el lado bueno a las cosas, y siempre con un buen sentido del humor y una buena actitud que afronta lo que le venga encima, pero así mismo en momentos de mucha presión llega a estresarse de gran manera, sobretodo en medio de un combate. A veces suele ser tan entusiasta con los combates de gimnasio y se obsesiona tanto que puede llegar a ser algo egoísta, pero nunca ha llegado a males mayores. Aunque aun así ha habido ocasiones en las que se le ha visto inseguro e inquieto por una derrota, pero sus amigos le han ayudado a volver a ser como es siempre, animándole a ser mejor entrenador y persona.

Considera los combates más como un reto que como otra actividad o trabajo. Es muy impulsivo y glotón, y aunque a veces tiene obstáculos en su camino, él nunca se rinde. Ve a sus Pokémon como si fueran sus amigos y aliados y nunca siente rabia ni envidia por aquellos que le vencen. No lo ve como un límite, sino derrotas que le llevarán a superarse a sí mismo en el futuro.

* * *

 **Historia**

Ash Ketchum es un entrenador Pokémon originario de Pueblo Paleta que tiene el sueño de convertirse en Maestro Pokémon. Actualmente se encuentra en su hogar como Líder de los Cerebro de la Frontera donde dirige, en compañía del Octavo Cerebro, la instalación de batalla conocida como Zona de Batallas, el cual se encuentra en la Reservación del Profesor Oak.

Ash es un entrenador Pokémon que junto con su Pokémon inicial Pikachu, obtenido de manos del profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta, ha recorrido las regiones con el objetivo de reunir las medallas de gimnasio necesarias para participar en una Liga Pokémon y ganarla, y así estar un paso más cerca de convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. En su camino también hay antagonistas como el Equipo Rocket, quienes siempre van en busca de atrapar al Pikachu de Ash para llevárselo a su jefe.

Aun cuando ha logrado grandes cosas no pierde de vista su meta de convertirse en Maestro Pokémon, oportunidad que le llega gracias a Scott y Amber.

* * *

 **Ocupación**

La meta de Ash es convertirse en el mejor Maestro Pokémon del mundo. Para ello partió desde Pueblo Paleta y ha viajado por muchas regiones queriendo mejorarse a si mismo cada vez más. Sus estrategias de combate han ido mejorando gradualmente, lo cual se demuestra al contrastar su forma de combatir en sus comienzos con la que tiene ahora como Cerebro de la Frontera. Ha participado en las Ligas Pokémon de Kanto, el Archipiélago Naranja (la ganó), Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos, además de ganar y conquistar la Batalla de la Frontera.

Raramente ha entrado en Concursos Pokémon, sin embargo, pese a que no le gustan demasiado, las veces que ha participado en ellos no lo ha hecho nada mal como se demuestra al empatar en un concurso no oficial contra May, quien fue finalista en el Gran Festival de Hoenn y el Gran Festival de Kanto. También esto se deja ver en su participación en la Copa Wallace en donde él y Buizel hacen una gran exhibición.

Aparte de eso, ha participado en algunos otros torneos y concursos variados, que van desde concursos de pesca, hasta de sumo.

* * *

 **Apariencia**

Ash es un chico de estatura media-baja, ojos marrón claro, pelo negro azulado y tez clara. En sus mejillas unas pequeñas marcas. Siempre lleva a sus Pokémon en su cinturón. Lleva mochila, gorra y sus guantes, además en cada región (excepto en Johto) cambian.

Actualmente utiliza una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco gris y un saco de manga larga negra. Un pantalón del mismo color que el saco. Unos guantes blancos. Un sombrero y unos zapatos negros.

Su nueva vestimenta le da una apariencia más madura y elegante, contrastando con su titulo como Líder de los Cerebros.

* * *

 **Amistad**

A lo largo de su viaje a hecho amistad con un gran número de personas empezando con aquellos con los que ha viajado. Desde la infancia mantiene una estrecha amistad con Amber llegando a considerarla su hermana pequeña, al igual que Gary, pero debido a los sueños de cada uno se ven muy pocas veces.

* * *

 **Relación Sentimental**

Siente un gran cariño por Serena pero no sabe exactamente en qué se diferencia de sus otros amigos.

* * *

 **Mientras espero a que la serie avance para seguir con "Hacia el futuro" publicare otros escritos entre ellos este, en el cual escribiré datos de Ash y Amber así como de sus Pokemon.**

 **Mas adelante iré subiendo otras historias mas que ya tengo empezadas. Espero que también las lean y les gusten, pro lo pronto los dejo con esto.**

 **La información escrita aquí será referente a la historia ya mencionada así como a las que estoy por publicar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amber**

 **Edad**

16 Años

 **Personalidad y Características**

Es una persona muy alegre, tierna, cariñosa, madura y sensata aunque de vez en cuando le gusta molestar a sus amigos, siempre va con una sonrisa, pero cuando se enoja llega a dar mucho miedo. A viajado a través de verías regiones del mundo Pokémon. Siempre se esfuerza por ser una mejor coordinadora y entrenadora. Al pasar toda su infancia con Ash y Gary, su personalidad es como una mescla de ambos.

Siempre es amable y muy dedicada en lo que hace, se preocupa mucho por sus amigos y familia por lo que está cerca para apoyarlos. A pesar de su gentileza se le dificulta un poco hacerse amiga de las personas pero se siente mas cómoda con los Pokémon, razón por la cual es muy apegada a sus Pokémon, siempre viendo primero por el bienestar de ellos que por el de ella. Tiene una gran facilidad para idear grandes estrategias, además de enseñarles a sus Pokémon una gran variedad de ataques, para afrontar cualquier adversidad.

Ya que era coordinadora su forma de pelear es diferente a la de un entrenador usual. Cuando era pequeña solía ser la voz de la razón entre Ash y Gary, cosa que algunas veces no ha cambiado. Con el tiempo ha llegado a tener más confianza para hacer amigos. A pesar de tener una gran variedad de Pokémon muy fuertes, sigue siendo una niña muy dulce e inocente.

 **Historia**

Amber es una entrenadora Pokémon originaria de Pueblo Paleta, es prima de Ash y, por razones desconocidas, vive con su tía Delia desde su infancia. Iba a iniciar su viaje el mismo día que Ash pero por ciertas circunstancias comenzó tiempo después.

Creía que debía seguir los mismos sueños de su primo, aunque no estaba segura, no fue hasta que conoció los Concursos Pokémon que decidió convertirse en coordinadora. Poco tiempo después se intereso por la forma de evolución de los pokémon y empezó a coleccionar Rocas Evolutivas.

Después de un tiempo dejo los concursos y por algunos de sus pokémon decidió probar suerte en las batallas, llegando a ser su primer y único reto la Batalla de la Frontera, la cual gano logrando así una invitación para convertirse en un cerebro. Actualmente se encuentra en su hogar como Octavo Cerebro de la Frontera donde dirige, en compañía del Noveno Cerebro, la instalación de batalla conocida como Zona de Batallas, el cual se encuentra en la Reservación del Profesor Oak.

 **Ocupación**

Partió de su hogar sin estar segura de su sueño y con muchas dudas pero con grandes resultados al final. Participo y gano el Gran Festival de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, siendo este el último antes de retirarse de los concursos permanentemente, además de conquistar la Batalla de la Frontera. Sus estrategias siempre han sido de lo más efectivas, tanto en combates como en concursos.

Raramente había entrado en Batallas Pokémon, sin embargo, pese a que no eran su fuerte, las veces que ha competido en ellas no lo ha hecho nada mal como se demuestra al ganar la Batalla de la Frontera, en su primer intento, y obtener una invitación para convertirse en un cerebro.

Posee una de las colecciones más grandes de Rocas Evolutivas incluyendo mega piedras. Actualmente se encuentra ejerciendo como Octavo Cerebro de la Frontera. Entre sus tareas más frecuentes esta el evitar que su primo se meta en constantes problemas, además de ayudarle a cumplir su sueño.

 **Apariencia**

Amber es una chica de estatura media-baja, ojos verde claro, pelo café medio y tez clara. Siempre lleva a sus Pokémon en su cinturón. Lleva mochila y guantes, además en cada región cambian.

Actualmente utiliza un vestido negro, con líneas blancas en la parte inferior de la falda y la forma de media Pokébola roja encima der cinturón, debajo de un saco de manga larga negra. Unas mallas, bufanda y cinturón de color rosa. Unos guantes del mismo color y unos zapatos negros con un moño rojo.

Su nueva vestimenta le sigue dando una apariencia algo infantil pero elegante, a la par de su nuevo puesto como cerebro.

 **Amistad**

Sus amigos más cercanos son Ash y Gary, a los cuales quiere como sus hermanos. Siempre interfería en su riñas y peleas tontas cosa que mejoro cuando tomaron caminos separados. A pesar de que los tres tienen diferentes objetivos, ella trata estar junto a ellos siempre que puede. Como pasaba mucho tiempo con el Profesor Oak, cuando estaba en casa, se hizo muy amiga de Tracey. Al conocer a los demás compañeros de viaje de Ash también pudo logran entablar una buena amistad con ellos, especialmente con Brock.

 **Relación Sentimental**

Clemont le parece muy amable y gracioso además de que sabe cómo se siente Bonnie con respecto a cuidar a su hermano mayor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon Iniciales**

* * *

 **Pikachu**

 **Género:** Macho

 **Habilidad:** Estática

 **Habilidad Oculta:** Pararrayos

 **Personalidad y Características**

Este Pokémon es muy cariñoso con todos los amigos de Ash, en especial con Amber y Serena, y con éste mismo pero le incomodan las personas con malos fines y sin escrúpulos. Aunque es de naturaleza picara es muy responsable y sensato ya que siempre cuida del resto de sus compañeros Pokémon.

Ash y Pikachu comparten un gran vínculo de amistad tan fuerte que en algunas ocasiones cuando le pasa algo a Pikachu, Ash hace hasta lo imposible para recuperar a su compañero y mejor amigo. Varias veces este lazo de amistad ha puesto celosos a otros Pokémon de Ash como Bayleef, Aipom y Oshawott.

En diferentes ocasiones se ha demostrado que Pikachu tiene talento para imitar a otros Pokémon e incluso personas al estirarse la cara. Normalmente usa este método para comunicarse con los humanos.

Pikachu desea volverse más fuerte sin evolucionar en Raichu, a diferencia de los de su especie es muy fuerte siendo capaz de derrotar a Pokémon tanto con ventaja de tipo y tamaño, como Regice y Latios o la Megaevolución, como Mega Lucario.

Pikachu ha participado en numerosas batallas de gimnasio, ayudando a Ash a conseguir muchas medallas y participado en todas las Ligas Pokémon hasta ahora. También ha participado en Concursos Pokémon, dando una buena presentación en todas las ocasiones.

Se lleva muy bien con todos los otros Pokémon de Ash, de Amber y de Brock, ya que todos ellos se encuentran en la Reservación del Profesor Oak o en la Zona de Batallas. A pesar de sus deseos, le agrada mucho el Raichu de Amber, con quien comparte una sana rivalidad para hacerse más fuertes.

Esta muy enamorado de la Skitty de Amber, por lo que trata de protegerla de todo aun cuando ella puede cuidarse muy bien sola y también vigila que se meta en algún problema debido a su temperamento y forma de ser.

* * *

 **Skitty**

 **Género:** Hembra

 **Habilidad:** Lindo Encanto

 **Habilidad Oculta:** Piel Milagro

 **Personalidad y Características**

Debido a su pasado esta Pokémon es cariñosa únicamente con Amber y Ash, siendo este último quien tuvo que ganarse su cariño a base de muchos golpes. El Profesor Oak, Tracey y Delia son, aparte de Amber y Ash, quienes más se le pueden acercar sin resultar heridos, cualquier otra persona que lo intente será atacado por ella. Aunque es de naturaleza inquieta es muy calmada y le encanta dormir, por lo que solamente entra en batalla o concursos cuando ella quiere.

Al igual que Ash y Pikachu, Amber y Skitty comparten un gran vínculo de amistad esto mas que nada es debido a que Skitty ve a Amber como una madre pues fue la primera persona que vio al salir del huevo. Siempre que Amber está en problemas Skitty hace hasta lo imposible para ayudarla y viceversa. Muchas de las veces en que Skitty ha entrado a combate a sido para defender a su entrenadora o porque ella se lo haya pedido.

Skitty tenia dudas respecto a si debía o no evolucionar pero después de escuchar acerca de la decisión que tomo el Pikachu de Ash decidió no hacerlo, a diferencia de los de su especie prefiere estar alejada de los otros Pokémon, a excepción de Pikachu, y en lugares tranquilos y sin mucho ruido. A pesar de su apariencia es uno de los Pokémon más fuertes de Amber y aunque no lo aparente tiene gran habilidad para la batalla, siendo quien le otorga a Amber la victoria contra Brandon además de ser capaz de derrotar a Pokémon tanto con ventaja de tipo y tamaño.

A pesar de no competir mucho las veces que lo hace siempre gana, por lo que nunca ha perdido una sola batalla en su vida.

Se lleva muy bien con todos los otros Pokémon de Amber, de Ash y de Brock, ya que todos ellos se encuentran en la Reservación del Profesor Oak y en la Zona de Batallas, siempre y cuando no la molesten. Le agrada la Eevee de Amber, aunque nunca lo admita y siempre la este ignorando.

Tiene una relación con el Pikachu de Ash por lo que es uno de los pocos que puede calmarla cuando se enoja y de quien acepta consejos, siendo los otros Amber y Ash.

* * *

 **Como nota quiero dejar en claro que en los fics de Pokémon que haga la habilidad oculta será otro tipo de habilidad que el Pokémon tendrá aparte de la habilidad que ya tiene es por eso que la puse. Este documento ya lo tenia guardado, antes de que sucediera el incidente ya mencionado, por lo que decidí subirlo de una vez.**


End file.
